Fresh
by ccx
Summary: I’ve always been different. And I know why. It isn’t because of my extraordinary family background or my speedy age changes. It is because I am half-vampire, half-werewolf, and this is my story.
1. Fresh

Fresh

I've always been different.

I've known since I was two when I attended Handerward nursery. I remember my first day at the Handerward nursery. It was my only day at the Handerward nursery. I was sent home half way through the day, my parents say it was because I wouldn't stop screaming. Once I was home there was a flash of light that blinded me for a number of minutes and when the blindness ended my clothes were ripped to shreds in front of me, my mother was crying into my father's chest, my father's eyes were as black as charcoal and his hands were clenched into fists of furry. I staggered to my feet and found I could stand without the aid of my parents. I took a shaky step forward and discovered I had the ability to walk. I gazed up to meet my father's eyes and found he was much shorter than he was the day before and so was my mother. Something tickled my back and I giggled like a new born, I turned around to find out who had tickled me and I was attacked by dark black locks of hair, I grabbed a fist full of the locks and pulled causing myself pain but learnt that the hair was in fact mine. A smile spread across my face and my cheeks turned cherry red. Within the minutes of blindness I had ages from being two years old to being seven years old.

I've always been different. And I know why. It isn't because of my extraordinary family background or my speedy age changes. It is because I am half-vampire, half-werewolf, and this is my story.

19:08 June 2nd 2009 Catalie Jones was born.

19:08 June 2nd 2011 Catalie Jones turned 13


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thirteen

Edward's short cropped hair is blowing lightly in the air that circles us all at in the family garden in Handerward. His hazel eyes search mine confusingly, obviously trying to read my mind to learn the extent of the control I possesses over my newly found ability.

Luckily Luscious's ability is greater than Edward's, allowing him to block out chosen minds for a certain length of time from other vampires with similar abilities. I had earlier asked Luscious to block my mind from Edward for the duration of the party for me to learn how much Edward actually trusts being around me and my ability not knowing my level of control over it.

The golden rings around his iris assure me he is greatly fed from blood and the party is not going to be a struggle for him later when my friends arrive. He smiles widely bearing his pearl white teeth letting a snicker escape them. I sigh relief knowing this is a sign of him agreeing with my control over my ability. His marble white skin reflects the sun's light magically mesmerising me for a moment. His smile reveals his razor sharp fangs that seem to be snickering at me themselves somehow. His shirt is only done up half way leaving his chest bare and visible. I remind myself he is my great-grandfather as soon as his chest catches my eyes, the indents of his abs resemble those carved into a number of stone statues, I still can't believe he hasn't persuade a career in modelling with a body like that. Now that I think about it I've never seen an over weight vampire in my life, I wonder if its against the laws of vampires to be over weight. The cut of his jaw looks like a painting, it is so perfectly done. His white shirt hugs his chest making ever hidden alb visible even to the human eye. My eyes cover his entire body, his superman belt buckle catches the sunlight almost as perfectly as he himself does. His faded jeans are tight around his legs forcing me to remember he is much older than I am and is my great-grandfather again. He even makes his white vans look like they belong on a Greek God. He nudges his head, ending my gaze of his body, towards the far end of the garden signalling me to follow. I turn my head to face Luscious asking him mentally if he can keep the barrier between me and Edward up when I'm father away from him and if not am I safe. He nods his head answering both of my questions. I turn my head back to face Edward and practically drag myself over to the far corner which will now only ever represent horror to me.

We get to the corner after what feels like a life time, the sun cannot reach us here and so his sparkling skin turns back to a dull shade of white marble but he still looks magnificent for a man over one hundred years old.

"You do not have to be afraid Little one. Luscious is telling the truth about the barrier, it still remains present." he informs me politely.

I am taken back by his hospitality and use of manners. It must annoy Luscious that he can only set up the barriers on other vampires and not on himself.

"Thank you for the information Edward. And you can chill as well. My parents are telling the truth, my abilities are completely under control." I say with pride ringing off every word as it leaves my mouth. "But why is it I feel that this conversation is not fully about my painful ability and that this party isn't just for my birthday?" I add when Edward's expression turns serious as his lips pull together forming a line of anger across his perfect face. His eyes suddenly turn black, which is never a good sign even when the eyes are from a vegetarian vampire, they grab my full attention and glare me down instantly.

"You are too smart for your own good Little one. And yes you are correct about this party being for more than your birthday…excuse me for just one second little one." "Little one" is what he has called me since I was first born. He says its because I was the smallest in the family but I am nearly the tallest girl in the family. He turns and searches for the face of my great-grandmother, Isabella Cullen. She appears to be only nineteen but I think she is actually in her twenties in some shape or form. He catches her gaze, he nods at her and she skips over to us within seconds of Edward nodding. Her eyes are a golden hazel, exactly the same as Edward's earlier. Her golden, free flowing hair blows magically in the wind never touching her face. Her pale white skin matches Edward's perfectly, her skin sparkles hypnotically as the sun reflects itself off of her. The sparkling fades away when she approaches us looking like chalk white marble but still just as magical. She greets us both with a warm hearted smile and her eyes soften when they level with mine. She kisses Edward lightly on his cheek and his eyes return to their hazel state. She hugs me tightly wishing me a happy birthday. Edward points her eyes into the direction of my right wrist and I also follow his point and settle on the white band that wraps itself around my wrist in a never ending loop. Bella's eyes turn charcoal black, as do Edward's once again and confusion covers my face because I cannot see any reason to worry about a tan mark.

"This can't be right Edward. Luscious didn't begin to turn until he was nearly a human sixteen, Catalie is only a human thirteen, there must be a mistake!" blurts out Bella sounding slightly worried for the first time.

"They say girls mature two years before boys, perhaps it is the same in this situation. Little one, when did you first notice the white mark around your wrist?" he asks calmly.

"I don't know" I confess "for about a couple of month to be honest. There's nothing to worry about though, its just because I wear my watch a lot so I don't tan on that part of my arm."

"Unfortunately Little one this is actually a sign of you changing into your true self. Your skin is turning to a similar colour as mine and Bella's. The truth is Luscious did not obtain his current ability to read minds and raise barriers until he was fourteen."

"What? I could have sworn he's had his abilities since he was also thirteen though" I stutter confusingly.

"Catalie you only think this because he's had them so long in human years and your change is causing you to forget past human experiences. How many hours of sleep do you need to get you through the day?" questions Bella.

"Roughly four to five hours on average. But I haven't been getting much sleep recently. I keep having nightmares about a fight of vampires verses werewolves, please tell me that rings some bells to you." I beg weakly.

"Unfortunately Little one it does. You know of the constant struggle the werewolves of La Push and your relatives in Forks correct?" I nod agreeing "This struggle still continues now even with your grand-father being a werewolf and your grand-mother being a half-vampire. You're due to turn in a few years and you will either become a vampire or a werewolf. I have never known a child to turn and be both werewolf and vampire. Luscious will choose at the age of sixteen and I guess he will turn at the age of seventeen, perhaps eighteen. The nightmares are because of you and you alone Little one. There is nothing neither I nor Bella can do to lessen the pain they will soon cause you. I apologize."

"Pain? Does that explain my given ability?"

"No. The given ability to a vampire is usually decided by their past human life. For example Bella's mind was closed off to me when she was a human and her ability now not only closes her mind off to me but can also close others off as well-"

"-A bit like Luscious's ability then?" I interrupt blindly.

"Now that you mention it Little one that is correct. This is interesting." he trails off in thought.

"Nessie's ability is a mix of both your's and Edward's correct Bella?"

"Correct Catalie but why the sudden interest in the new kind's given ability?" she questions. The new kind is what the Volturi refer to my grandmother Nessie and all decedents from her and Jacob Black. When refering to us all even the Cullen's call us the "New kind" even though they see the word as an insult to our existance merely because we are not as pure vampires as the Volturi.

"Could it be possible that because the new kind never truly leave their human life but fuse it with another that our abilities are inherit ate from our not-so-dead ancestors?" I throw my theory to Bella without fully understanding the hidden consequences of my theory. Edward's mind is suddenly thrown off it's thought track as he is brought back into the conversation. Anger consumes his entire face, the hazel colour around his iris are instantly turned as black as death. They burn into my eyes causing me to look away to the floor. Edward's hands are clenching forming fists every so often. His voice is a sharp whisper even though he knows that everyone in the garden, as everyone is a vampire or werewolf in some form, have heard our entire conversation and are bout to hear his whisper.

"Dismiss that theory now Little one! You are practically saying that Jane is a part of this family!"

"Jane?" I nudge at the subject. My knowledge on Jane is that she is a vampire who lives in Italy and shows similar abilities to me.

Edward sighs before continuing "Jane used her ability on me in Italy many years ago and caused me the illusion of pain. She tried the same illusion on dear Bella but with no success. Jane is a personal assistant to the Volturi." he holds Bella's hand, I raise my head to see her fighting back tears swimming around the edges of there hazel eyes "Jane is not an important factor to this conversation though, your nightmares on the other hand are Little one" he lets a smirk flash across his face "If you are maturing at a faster rate than Luscious to your new life and new self then your nightmares are due to worsen due to the fact that your decision must be made sooner than anticipated. By my calculations you the decision will need to be made on your sixteenth birthday but I feel that you will not freeze until you are nearing the age of seventeen. Best not to tell Luscious of this information, I feel he will not be happy to learn his younger sister will turn younger than he will."

I nod in agreement still absorbing the information. "But won't he just read my mind later on and learn all of this?" I fear out loud. Both Edward and Bella laugh musically in time smiling at me widely.

"Oh dear Catalie" Bella sings "Since you are at the stage of making the decision your mind is too "packed" if you will with thoughts of the decision ahead even if you are not aware of them, these thoughts have made your mind closed off to the likes of Luscious and Edward. Truth be told Luscious never raised a barrier around your mind because there is no need…" Bella studies my face "…you didn't know that did you?" she asks, a tone of worry sounds in the question knowing she's said too much. Edward must have known this because he throws his elbow powerfully at her chest, she quickly dances around him landing softly on her feet at his left hand side. I am glad Bella can move so fast, the way Edward threw his elbow it looked like it could've easily broken my entire rib cage.

"No!" I hiss between gritted teeth "Hang on, but Luscious knows about scenes from my nightmares before I've even told him what happened. How does that work?" I ponder.

"That's to do with the mind and I believe that's Edward's field of expertise" smiles Bella eyeing Edward sweetly.

"I agree Bella. You see Little one, just as werewolves are one when they change to their wolf forms, you and Luscious are one when you are unconscious because that is when your hidden wolf can roam free as does Luscious's which causes your minds to become one and he sees what you see, vice versa. Do you understand Little one?" he studies my face increasingly. I believe he finds it annoying that he can't just pop into my head to find the answer to his question, I bet Luscious feels the same way as Edward does. To be honest I enjoy the sense of peace and privacy.

"I believe I do understand Edward" I smirk finally fully understanding what the fuck is going on with my life. Alice dances over to us like a ballerina in a jewellery box. Her short brown hair flicking out at its ends compliments her face entirely. Her hands are held neatly behind her back, her tight black, long sleeves t-shirt pulls in flatteringly at her waist and her black skirt frilled at the ends is so cute, her outfit makes her look like a chilled out prom queen. She looks so beautiful, I wish with all of my heart that what ever my decision may be I will come out of it looking a tenth as beautiful as Alice! Her smile ranges from one ear to the other letting her teeth glisten in the shade.

"What's up guys? You've been over here for a while" she states with a cheeky giggle.

"Edward and Bella have been clearing up some queries I had about my nightmares…Alice…umm…can you see what my decision will be and what I'll become?" I ask sounding like a begging puppy.

"No I can't see what your decision will be or what you'll become Catalie." she says bitterly "This is simply because you are currently part-werewolf and I can't see the future awaiting them annoyingly!" she finishes crossing her arms around her chest glaring at me angrily. Worry covers my face and she sighs apologetically.

"I'm not angry with you Catalie and I apologize if you got that impressions from me its just…*sigh*…not knowing what will happen in the near and distant future annoys me greatly. And if I'm angry with anyone I'm anger with myself and this black spot surrounding my ability." she hugs me warmly and the worry floods from my face. Alice suddenly lets go of me and every single vampire, and Jacob, turn their heads to the house. Luscious locks eyes with me looking confused while worry once again consumes me.

"Your friends are here Catalie, ten of them to be precise" giggles Alice.

"And they cannot wait to meet your model-like cousins, uncles and aunties." adds Edward eyeing me sarcastically.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them what you really are in the family and the reason for you all appearing young now could I? So if you could please tell the young looking vampires and Jacob that for the duration of the party they are mine and Luscious's cousins and they others that they are uncles and aunties I would really appreciate it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to play human-host for the next five hours" they all nod in agreement to my plead, I thank them all and make a dashy for the door before the doorbell rings again. I paint a fake smile across my face, slow my breathing down to a calm pace and answer the door.

"Hi guys, glad you could make it!" I say but a high pitched squeak worms its way out during the sentence. Ah shit did I really invite this many people?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Promise**

**23:30**

**I stare blankly at the stranger in the mirror in my bathroom. Every bedroom in the house has its own en-suite. I know the stranger in the mirror was in fact my reflection but there was no way I could look this bad after a party. I may be part-vampire and part-werewolf but I am also unfortunately currently also part-human which means I suffer from hay fever which had decided to attack me. Today of all days! Black shaded shapes loom under my eyes and my eyes themselves are blood shot (kind of ironic for a part-vamp to have blood shot eyes) my face is getting to the stage of being as white as snow because I am so tired. I try to stifle a yawn as it crawls out of my throat, the yawn wins and my jaw practically falls to the floor due to the size of the yawn. Something seems odd about the black shapes nestling under my eyes and it takes me a moment for it to click.**

"**Why was I the only vampire there with black shapes under my eyes?" I ask allowed, not expecting a response.**

"**Make-up"**

**I swirl around and find Luscious leaning on the door frame with his arm across his chest smiling at me.**

"**Make-up?" I echo.**

"**Well yea, after all you did say they were "model-like" and how many models do you know with bags under their eyes? Besides they did it for us, so that they would blend in better with your friends and appear to be human." we both laugh imagining our family being human. I then remember Bella telling me about my mind being closed off to Edward and Luscious and decide to ask Luscious about it.**

"**Why did you tell me you raised a barrier instead of telling me there was no need for one?" I can feel anger bubbling in my stomach.**

"**For you"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Your confidence to be precise Catalie. If I had told you the truth I bet you my college fund you would still be wary just in case Edward could still read your mind so me saying I had set up a barrier was simply so that you would feel confident enough to be around grampa Edward for the duration for the party" he shrugs aimlessly as if it was no big deal. I think it over and decide he is right and that lying to me was for my best and that it was no big deal.**

"**Yea you're right Luscious. And I bet my college fund you read either Edward's, Bella's or Alice's mind though before they left and I also bet my car fund that it was Edward's you read. Am I right dear brother?" I ask smugly knowing my funds are safe. Luscious can't help himself but to dive right into Edward's mind whenever he gets the chance.**

"**You are right with both bets. So you know now that I know about you maturing at a faster rate than me and that your nightmares are gonna worsen soon. I guess I'll be sleeping the same hours as you now then sis, from what Edward's thinks you're gonna need your big brother there to help you through it all. I promise you Catalie, no matter what happens with this decision I'll be by your side throughout it all and I will always have your back!" he smiles proudly broadening his chest. I've got to give it to Luscious he always seems to have my back whenever I need him, with both school issues and family issues.**

"**Thanks bro…I think you're riigghhtt." another yawn escapes my throat causing "right" to be stretched out forever. I look at my watch and see its nearing midnight. "Right I'm off to bed bro. See you tomorrow."**

"**Actually you'll see me tonight when you dream" he laughs and givens me a quick wink. I shake my head and roll my eyes. I push him out of my en-suite and out of my bedroom and shut the door on him as soon as he's out of the way. I stretch and instead of fighting back the yawn I let them all out in a hurry. I drag myself over to my draws and pull out my cotton pyjamas consisting of shorts and a strappy t-shirt, its unnaturally warm tonight which makes me worry that the heat is gonna inflict on my nightmare. **

"**I really hope my nightmare doesn't take place on a volcano," I shake my head to clear my thought "don't be ridiculous Catalie, all your nightmares take place in La Push or Forks. You're just letting the heat get to you now come on Luscious is waiting!" I tell myself sternly, I climb into my bed kicking off my cuddly toys, they land with a "thump" on the wooden flooring. I make myself comfortable in the bed. I close my eyes and beg for the nightmares to consume me quickly, I hate the waiting period between being awake and being asleep. My eyelids suddenly feel heavy and I find it hard to lift my head, before I know what is happening my eyelids shut and my nightmare begins.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Nightmare

My eyes snap open and everything is on its side. It takes me a moment to realise I am on the ground. Blades of grass tickle my nose causing it to twitch like a rabbit's. The grass is wet underneath and feels like a pillow under my head. I begin to close my eyes once more enjoying the calm.

"CATALIE!"

My name pierces the air around me. I jump up off of the floor, my heart begins to pound so hard I feel that it's gonna burst out of my chest. I am on my feet within seconds and looking all around me trying to find the shouter with no luck. I begin to think it was just my imagination playing tricks on me but then I hear it. A twig is snapped underfoot about five hundred yards away and the grass rustles underneath me from a push up in the air showing an unwanted presence. Five hundred yards may seem far away but my hearing is better than the average human and I can read the changes in the elements like a human can read a book. I crouch down into the werewolf attack position taught to me by my father, who is a werewolf.

My name is yelled through the trees again and this time I find its direction instantly. I turn my body to the west and hold my position for thirty seconds. When I am positive its not a trap I take a cautious step forward and then another. I close my eyes and focus on the wind and the sounds travelling along it. I can hear panting roughly three hundred yards in front of me. He's shaking violently and with no idea where his direction of running will lead him to. He collapses and I am instantly running towards him faster than I've ever ran before. I can't stop myself and a part of me doesn't want to stop. The air blows quickly with me as I run making me run even faster. I throw my right hand out and let it latch onto a sturdy tree, my nails dig into it's bark and I am hurled around it latching my left hand onto the other side of the tree, my feet land neatly on the tree's trunk and I end up holding onto the tree sideways. The bark feels weird under my feet and I look down to discover I am, in fact, wearing no shoes.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask out loud hoping to hear my brother responding and giving me his warm brotherly smile. I close my eyes and wait to hear Luscious's voice, but it never comes. I open my eyes and cold tears fall down my hot face sizzling when they touch my skin. Hot face? My entire body is surprisingly hot actually, way too hot for an average human to sustain. The air wraps itself around me as if trying to shield me from danger. I close my eyes and purr like a kitten to the wind. I can feel it all around me, on my arms, my legs, my chest…my chest? I look down at my body and see that it wasn't a mistake. I can feel the wind on my chest. I am wearing my black leggings which I sometimes wear to bed in the winter and my black bra and I've got a pair of leggings tied around my left ankle and a small sports shirt tied around my right ankle.

"Will someone please tell my what's going on here!" I bark around me, the air grabs hold of my words and sends them flying across the forest as if searching for someone to answer my questions. I stay in my current position for a while longer keeping my eyes closed to better my hearing.

But its not my ears that sense something, its my nose. A wretched smell lingers up them causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. My eyes snap open when I hear footsteps in the distance, I turn my head to my right into the direction of the footsteps. My body begins to shake uncontrollably violently. I try to clear my mind to clam myself down but it only seems to worsen the shaking. My hands clench around the tree ripping off pieces of bark as they form into fists.

"CATALIE!"

The shaking seems to instantly stop at the sound of my name. I drop down from the tree but still retain the attack position of a werewolf. I slowly take steps forward keeping my eyes shut to better my hearing still. The air sends a gust of wind to stay at my heels like a loyal hound, I nod graciously at the air. I continue to walk forward always pausing after every step to wait for some sort of response all the time the wind stays at my heels. Leaves on the floor are fluttered upwards silently as the wind clears my path. The way the air is acting is against everything I know, I've never heard of an element acting this way, especially this way towards anything partly human.

Claws scraps down a tree not far to my left and a whine sends shivers down my back.

"Screw this!" I tell the wind "I am finding out who that was and when I do they'd better have some answers for me!" I yell to my left " But I would appreciate it if you'd stay with my air." I add talking to the element with a smile crossing my face. The wind travels up my body making me giggle like a child, it then returns to my heels waiting for me to continue. I turn my body to the left and walk forward not letting myself leave the attack position. The smell flairs up my nose and a growl escapes my throat when my nose wrinkles. A whine comes from my left and I begin to shake violently again.

"Stuff it I am running, what ever is out there, time to see if they can take me." I tell the wind at my heels. "Think you can keep up?" I ask it and to answer the air sends a shot of wind slapping me in the face.

"Okay ouch! Let's see if your speed can match your attitude shall we?" I run to my left just as fast as I had before not giving the air another chance to wind-slap me. I am surprised that the wind can still remain at my heels running at this speed but I like it, I don't feel alone. It reminds me of me and Lusci…Someone hurls themselves at me causing me to loose my train of thought and be thrown onto the ground. My arms are instantly pined down and the figure is on top of me refusing to let me go. My head feels like its gonna explode, this creature is the source of the revolting stench and I can't seem to focus on escaping. I thrash my legs around hoping to hit the creature in the back but with no such luck, the creature, still pinning down my arms, lifts his legs and brings them crashing down on mine. Pain is all I feel, pain is all I know at this point. Screams of agony rush out of my throat whilst the creature laughs smugly.

"You bastard! I am gonna rip out your filthy heart and shove it where the sun don't fucking shine!" I scream at the creature but he seems to enjoy this as he laughs louder.

"How can you rip something out of me when I don't have it dog?" he asks cutting my screams off. That voice…I've heard it before but where?! The creature squeezes my left wrist breaking it like a twig and pain consumes my body once again and screams filter from my throat as well as words I don't think my parents know I say. He rests his now free hand on my heart and closes his eyes for a second, the pain my body leaves me and I go numb. He brushes my hair from my throat and runs his index finger down my throat over my vein. His finger is as cold as ice, his finger runs down to my chest and he digs his finger into my skin and slashes me, scarlet red blood rushes to the surface. He locks gazes with me, his eyes are as red as rubies around his iris, he smirks revealing a row of sparkling white teeth, he runs his tongue across his teeth and his fangs catch my eyes. His fangs are so long as if he's stuck kitchen knifes in their place. I struggle to find my voice once I realise what this creature is and why my nose is blazing from its scent.

"Vampire" I whisper.

"Werewolf" he replies and this time I focus specifically on his voice trying to place a name to the voice.

"Luscious?" I ask weakly, confusion whips over the vampires face and he tilts his head to the left "Oh my God it is you isn't it Luscious? God I am so stupid for not remembering your voice sooner! Luscious its me…Catalie!" at the mention of my name his head shoots back up and his right hand grasps my broken wrist, he stares into my eyes for a long moment. The numbness leaves my body just as fast as it entered and pain begins to attack me.

"Luscious could you please get off of me, you're kind of hurting me bro…well "kind of" is an understatement you're fucking wrecking me bro!" I shout at him, he waits for a second then climbs off of me waiting for me to stand up myself. "Luscious in case you forgot you kind of broke my legs AND my wrist. I can't get up by myself." I point out at him.

"Oh my God its you Catalie!" he gasps, I nod at my broken body "Oh yea, sorry 'bout that sis." he bends down and takes me in his arms, I wrap my right arm around his neck and pray to God he doesn't drop me. "Geese I thought I'd never find you in this stupid forest Catalie" he walks over to a nearby rock and gently sets me down. The air is instantly surrounding us attacking Luscious.

"What the fuck is up with the air?" he asks me while the air rips his clothes to pieces.

"Hay its okay, he's my brother, chill air!" I shout, the air dies down as soon as I stop talking. It sends a gust of wind up my back sending much needed shivers over my broken body.

"Its okay you can take a break. I won't be getting into anymore fights with Luscious now here. Thank you." I nod respectfully and the air leaves us but sends a small gust of wind to hover nearby.

"Mind tell me what's going on here Catalie?" Luscious asks turning to face me.

"How about first you fix me, I am not exactly in the best of conditions right now unless you hadn't noticed." I point down at my body with my right hand.

"Catalie you are fixed, your body has healed itself, in fact your body has been healed for about five minutes, you just didn't notice because you were a bit preoccupied is all." he shrugs his shoulders as if my body healing itself is no big deal.

"Okay, question one answer now for question two. WHY ON EARTH DID YOU ATTACK ME! ARE YOU PISSED OR SOMETHING?!" I loose my anger with question two and the wind slaps him in the face which I enjoy "Thank you wind" I nod and the wind returns to its position.

"Because of what we are Catalie. Or at least what we temporarily are. Sometimes the nightmares will be you living life as either a vampire or a werewolf whilst other nights you could simply be running from them both." Luscious wrinkles his nose at me "I've got to say you stink Catalie."

"Yea well you're no bed of roses either bloodsucker" I say. We share a laugh and it feels like this nightmare is turning into a dream. Luscious's head turns as does mine. The wind rustles around us both raising leaves into the air

"Listen it would be better to carry on this conversation in the real world Catalie so time to wake up." he orders me seriously.

"Okay…how do I do that?" I ask looking like an idiot. Suddenly the air doubles up in strength and sends all of its might into my chest winding my (kind of ironic) and I fall to the floor banking my head on the side of the rock. Everything go black and the last thing I hear is the sound of the wind at my ankles dying down and leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Fifteen

It's been nearly three years since I learnt of my second ability and I can now do a number of things with the four elements. I can cause rivers to travel up stream, fires to form from a gone out match, newly planted trees to grow at extraordinary speeds, and cause miniature whirlwinds to rise from the air.

March 21st 2013, Handerward High School.

"But Sir! Werewolves don't exist, I bet the myths don't even hold any truth to them!"

My head whips around to see Veronica challenging Mr. O'Brian knowing he will bite, but what she doesn't know is that so will I.

"And blondes are smart!" I snicker towards her.

Her head whips around and she greets me with a pair of piercing eyes that could skin a cat, and I should know…I've skinned a few. Her blonde hair wraps itself around her tanned bronze neck like a new scarf, her ruby red lipstick perfectly painted on her lips resembles that of blood. I know every pair of eyes are now pinned on us wondering who will break the silence first. Of course it is Veronica.

"How dare you! You know I'm my intellect exceeds yours largely Catalie." she barks behind pearl white teeth.

"And you know Eric has a girlfriend don't you?" I respond noticing her history book front cover tattooed with "Miss Veronica Dane-Edwards". I don't think she knows how much ammunition she has just given me from that one front cover. Just as she is about to bark a statement I can easily turned on it's head the buzzer squeals from the speakers signalling the end of first period. I lung for my ruck-sac and hooded jacket and then run through the classroom door leaving Veronica gawping at my speedy escape.

I halt to a stop when the sound of the rain beating against the school windows catches my attention. I gaze out of them loosing track of time and space. I am brutally brought back to Earth when a cold hand rests itself on my left shoulder. I snuggle my head into the hand purring like a new born kitten.

"You should really control your temper Catalie. One day your temper will get us all into trouble." sighed my older brother Luscious. I always find it weird that our parents would name him Luscious knowing the definition of the word is to have a delicious taste and smell and to also be sexually attractive. Luscious finds it to be a fitting name being he's a half-vampire giving him an excellent sense of smell and a delicate taste, also he is practically a sex God to the girls of Handerward High school.

"I know but you should have heard what she was saying! According to Veronica we shouldn't't even exist!" I yell at him. A number of passing students turn their gaze towards us for one shaky second then shake their heads and carrying on assuming I am crazy.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down Catalie? Unlike you I don't want to end up on a science lab table cut up and in pain thank you!" retaliates Luscious.

"Yea right Luscious you know you can out run any science geek and besides no blade can pierce your chest unlike mine of course. I just can't wait until its my time to change and freeze in time?" I inform him.

"You know when you appear a human age of thirteen you age the human way. So you're now a human fifteen and I froze when I was seventeen almost hitting the eighteen mark, so I'd give you another three maybe four years maximum sis. And before you ask me how do you know you're frozen in time, well, when you freeze no matter where you are, an excruciating pain courses through your entire body causing you to scream out in terror. Ripples of anger break to the surface of your skin and an ear piercing scream rushes from your throat effecting all those near you to kneel in pain covering their ears. But once the pain ceases the power you feel afterwards is indescribable. You get an unnatural thirst for human blood and you find yourself able to run for hours without breaking a sweat going fast enough to demolish the Olympic records. You can break a steel bar in two without using an ounce on your true strength. And in your first year of being frozen you can take grampa Black and great-great-uncle Emmett down in arm wrestling. After the first year of being frozen you find yourself lessen but you're power and abilities will still be high enough for you to call yourself a half-vampire."

The school buzzer blears around us signalling the beginning of second lesson ruining the soon-to-be my reality talk from Luscious. I sigh and jog to my Biology class leaving Luscious to be trapped by the rains hypnotic affect that it beholds upon our family.

I stretch out the time it takes me to reach my Biology class without Mrs. Woorsle accusing me of skipping her class. It's not that I dislike the subject its just…I HATE it! It's mainly because of Mrs. Woorsle, she doesn't know the students call her Mrs. Weasel because of the main fact being that she looks like one. Her hair constantly bounces from side to side shimmering tan brown , her nose flickers up so far that it is as though you are peering into two dark train tunnels and her voice is so nasal I cannot even imagine a worse sound. My ratter-tat-tat on the class door disturbs another of her sleep causing lectures. I open the door and slowly enter her class making sure that I have enough time to run straight back out of the room if she gives me a lecture on time keeping. Oddly she greets me with a hawk's gaze and then turns back to the class continuing on with her lecture. Once I have my book out and am sat down in my chair I tune myself into her lecture which was annoyingly about blood types and its lasting age at hospital. She comments at the end demanding we learn all the blood groups and their differences for an assessment that will go towards our final end of year grade.

The end of school buzzer chirps into my ears and I shoot out of the class room before Mrs. Woorsle can even wish us a pleasant trip home. I slow my jog down to a steady walk once I've stepped out of the science block heading towards the student car park to meet Luscious and his silver Lexus RX400. George Greening jogs up behind me and slows down to meet my pace once he is sure he can keep up. George is your typical American jock, he towers over me standing at five six one. He has beach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His body is covered in muscles, but not the 'roid type of muscle, the health work-out type of muscles. Surprisingly he's single. George also had to suffer the lecture as he sits in the front row of the Biology class. His soccer training top is hanging from his chest scarred with mud and sweat, his hands are resting in his front jean pockets and his Reebok trainers disappear with every raised stride under his jeans and then make a miraculous appearance on the landing stride. His ruck-sac knocks my shoulder which would hurt any human and since George thinks I am one I have to play along with the sheared of pain.

"Ouch George, watch the bag will you?!" I squeak taking an alert step away from him.

"Oh sorry Catalie, didn't realise it was that heavy. Enjoy the lecture?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yea like a dog enjoys doing a cat" I sigh, George laughs at my response and I join in not quite believing what I just said. George walks me to my brother's car. Luscious offers him a lift home but weirdly George refuses and walks on home waving us a good-bye. I open the front passenger door whilst waving George good-bye with a puzzled look across my face. The smell of fresh leather happily greeted me when I sit into the seat, Luscious has put on the seat warmers causing my back to be covered in goose bumps of warmth and pleasure.

"Thought you might be cold" comments Luscious mockingly "Wonder why George didn't want a lift home with us, he adores this thing. Do you know he's always wanted a lift in this thing since the day I drove up to school in it?".

" Yea I do actually Luscious. You told me what he thought of the entire jeep that day when you picked me up after you mitched last period…wait a minute you said "wanted" that's past tense right?" Luscious nodded at my grammar change "As in he doesn't want a lift in the Lexus any more? What's with the sudden change in greed?" I ask confused. George is the kind of boy who will push himself to the limits to achieve what he wants. I remember him saying he's saving up to buy his own Lexus RX400 a week after seen Luscious's.

"Because he's got his own Lexus RX400, that's why Catalie" informs Luscious calmly "but it's only a 1.4 litre engine and its second hand whilst this is a 2.0 litre engine and new off the top range, mine can easily out do his any day and its emo black which doesn't suit the kid at all!." finished Luscious with a chirp of pride.

"You know reading people's minds all the time is rather rude Luscious, where's your sense of mystery?" I whisper at him even though I know we're safe to talk about our abilities within the Lexus.

"And you know being able to snap people into pieces within their minds is rather rude Catalie, where's your sense of a challenge?" he snickers back turning on the engine of the car roaring it to life,

scaring a few freshmens behind us.

"Do you mind not scaring freshmens Luscious? How was gym last period anyway?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"What do you think? All the guys wore shorts way too tight with shirts way too big and the cheerleaders forgot about underwear again spending the entire period "stretching" trying to impress the guys. Oh and our teacher is a bald git who would be better suited at the Devil's right hand side. All in all it was a pain in the arse period! How was your's?" he asks rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Worse than your's surprisingly. I may have to skip a few biology lessons for the rest of my school life."

"Why's that then sis?"

"Next lesson we're doing a blood types assessment and I am guessing that involves using blood so I am mitching the next load of Biology lessons" I tell him sternly.

"What?! You haven't got a lust for blood yet. I am sure you'll be fine" he says tapping my shoulder while driving the car.

"Actually I have. Last night in my nightmare I was a half-vampire and…and…and…and I bit someone, when I woke up I was covered in blood." I hang my head in shame waiting for Luscious to begin lecturing me over self control.

"Was it someone you know?" is all he asks.

"Elizabeth" I whisper

"Better than I could have expected!" he bellows smiling like a ginger cat.

"What?! What could be worse than killing my best fried for her blood!?" I scream.

"Killing your sister for her blood." he looks at me, forgiveness fills his eyes "I've had that nightmare Catalie and it was worse for me that it was for you. I ripped you to shreds, your head came off like a bottle top. I woke up once I realised what I'd done. When I woke up your blood was stained all over me, under my fingernails, everywhere. I ran into your room to see if what had happened to me meant something worse for you. You have no idea how worried I was, but when I saw you sleeping like a baby I almost fainted with relief." his fists are clenched on his steering wheel, I fear he's gonna break it in two. "The reason I'm telling you this is so that you know that you can come to me with anything and everything no matter what the problem is. You'll always have me there for support no matter what the issue…even if you decide to live as a werewolf." he smiles at me letting go of the steering wheel. We laugh and for a while everything seems like magic.

"Thanks Luscious. I mean it thanks. I am glad to have my brother by my side" my nose wrinkles "even if he does stink! Don't you know how to use a shower anymore? Geese!" I put my hand under my nose to lessen the stench.

"Showers in the guy's gym are bust. We did have to choice to shower with the girls but I turned it down obviously."

"I swear to God Luscious sometimes you act so gay!"

"Yea right! I'd rather stink than be butt naked with some soon to be porn start cheerleader thank you" he pulls a stuck up face and I can't help but laugh.

Luscious continues to drive for another thirty minutes, we live rather far from Handerward and my friends for the simple reason of security and secrecy. Luscious turns the car down a lane which to any human appears to lead to a dead-end. Trees and bushes cover the area arching over to form a shelter for drives concealing us from the bright sun and the clear blue sky. I catch a glimpse of a red squirrel scampering its way up a tree and a rabbit burrowing itself a home. Birds tweet and chirp as they fly by on the wind's waves. I open the sun window of the Lexus and inhaul deeply the fresh air of the outside world. We continue to drive down the lane and eventually slow down in front of a manor house. Its big grey walls greet us welcomingly. Windows, double the size of normal windows, dot the great house. Luscious parks the Lexus besides a midnight black Jeep Cherokee and a Green Porsche Carrera GT. I know instantly what those cars mean.

"Wow mum and dad are home!" I yell rushing from the car leaving Luscious to get our school stuff.

"I leap through the wooden doors, happiness bubbling within me. Our parents had been away on work for the past two weeks. Our dad is psychology professor at the Handerward University and he had been on a class trip to Canada as a treat for the class who passed the psychology paper with flying colours. Our mum is a doctor at the local hospital and has been away on a conference in Oklahoma. Luckily since dad is a werewolf he doesn't have to worry about his skin going weird in the light and mum is of werewolf decent so that's not a problem either and because they both have werewolf blood they don't have to worry about out ageing the other by miles. But to be honest I don't really know why Luscious's skin doesn't go all weird in the sunlight. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later on.

As soon as I've stepped foot in the hall way I am bombarded by Howard who forces me to the ground and begins to slobber me in dog drool.

"Howard get off of me you over grown fur ball!" I order him ruffling his fur.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fifteen

It's been nearly three years since I learnt of my second ability and I can now do a number of things with the four elements. I can cause rivers to travel up stream, fires to form from a gone out match, newly planted trees to grow at extraordinary speeds, and cause miniature whirlwinds to rise from the air.

March 21st 2013, Handerward High School.

"But Sir! Werewolves don't exist, I bet the myths don't even hold any truth to them!"

My head whips around to see Veronica challenging Mr. O'Brian knowing he will bite, but what she doesn't know is that so will I.

"And blondes are smart!" I snicker towards her.

Her head whips around and she greets me with a pair of piercing eyes that could skin a cat, and I should know…I've skinned a few. Her blonde hair wraps itself around her tanned bronze neck like a new scarf, her ruby red lipstick perfectly painted on her lips resembles that of blood. I know every pair of eyes are now pinned on us wondering who will break the silence first. Of course it is Veronica.

"How dare you! You know I'm my intellect exceeds yours largely Catalie." she barks behind pearl white teeth.

"And you know Eric has a girlfriend don't you?" I respond noticing her history book front cover tattooed with "Miss Veronica Dane-Edwards". I don't think she knows how much ammunition she has just given me from that one front cover. Just as she is about to bark a statement I can easily turned on it's head the buzzer squeals from the speakers signalling the end of first period. I lung for my ruck-sac and hooded jacket and then run through the classroom door leaving Veronica gawping at my speedy escape.

I halt to a stop when the sound of the rain beating against the school windows catches my attention. I gaze out of them loosing track of time and space. I am brutally brought back to Earth when a cold hand rests itself on my left shoulder. I snuggle my head into the hand purring like a new born kitten.

"You should really control your temper Catalie. One day your temper will get us all into trouble." sighed my older brother Luscious. I always find it weird that our parents would name him Luscious knowing the definition of the word is to have a delicious taste and smell and to also be sexually attractive. Luscious finds it to be a fitting name being he's a half-vampire giving him an excellent sense of smell and a delicate taste, also he is practically a sex God to the girls of Handerward High school.

"I know but you should have heard what she was saying! According to Veronica we shouldn't't even exist!" I yell at him. A number of passing students turn their gaze towards us for one shaky second then shake their heads and carrying on assuming I am crazy.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down Catalie? Unlike you I don't want to end up on a science lab table cut up and in pain thank you!" retaliates Luscious.

"Yea right Luscious you know you can out run any science geek and besides no blade can pierce your chest unlike mine of course. I just can't wait until its my time to change and freeze in time?" I inform him.

"You know when you appear a human age of thirteen you age the human way. So you're now a human fifteen and I froze when I was seventeen almost hitting the eighteen mark, so I'd give you another three maybe four years maximum sis. And before you ask me how do you know you're frozen in time, well, when you freeze no matter where you are, an excruciating pain courses through your entire body causing you to scream out in terror. Ripples of anger break to the surface of your skin and an ear piercing scream rushes from your throat effecting all those near you to kneel in pain covering their ears. But once the pain ceases the power you feel afterwards is indescribable. You get an unnatural thirst for human blood and you find yourself able to run for hours without breaking a sweat going fast enough to demolish the Olympic records. You can break a steel bar in two without using an ounce on your true strength. And in your first year of being frozen you can take grampa Black and great-great-uncle Emmett down in arm wrestling. After the first year of being frozen you find yourself lessen but you're power and abilities will still be high enough for you to call yourself a half-vampire."

The school buzzer blears around us signalling the beginning of second lesson ruining the soon-to-be my reality talk from Luscious. I sigh and jog to my Biology class leaving Luscious to be trapped by the rains hypnotic affect that it beholds upon our family.

I stretch out the time it takes me to reach my Biology class without Mrs. Woorsle accusing me of skipping her class. It's not that I dislike the subject its just…I HATE it! It's mainly because of Mrs. Woorsle, she doesn't know the students call her Mrs. Weasel because of the main fact being that she looks like one. Her hair constantly bounces from side to side shimmering tan brown , her nose flickers up so far that it is as though you are peering into two dark train tunnels and her voice is so nasal I cannot even imagine a worse sound. My ratter-tat-tat on the class door disturbs another of her sleep causing lectures. I open the door and slowly enter her class making sure that I have enough time to run straight back out of the room if she gives me a lecture on time keeping. Oddly she greets me with a hawk's gaze and then turns back to the class continuing on with her lecture. Once I have my book out and am sat down in my chair I tune myself into her lecture which was annoyingly about blood types and its lasting age at hospital. She comments at the end demanding we learn all the blood groups and their differences for an assessment that will go towards our final end of year grade.

The end of school buzzer chirps into my ears and I shoot out of the class room before Mrs. Woorsle can even wish us a pleasant trip home. I slow my jog down to a steady walk once I've stepped out of the science block heading towards the student car park to meet Luscious and his silver Lexus RX400. George Greening jogs up behind me and slows down to meet my pace once he is sure he can keep up. George is your typical American jock, he towers over me standing at five six one. He has beach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His body is covered in muscles, but not the 'roid type of muscle, the health work-out type of muscles. Surprisingly he's single. George also had to suffer the lecture as he sits in the front row of the Biology class. His soccer training top is hanging from his chest scarred with mud and sweat, his hands are resting in his front jean pockets and his Reebok trainers disappear with every raised stride under his jeans and then make a miraculous appearance on the landing stride. His ruck-sac knocks my shoulder which would hurt any human and since George thinks I am one I have to play along with the sheared of pain.

"Ouch George, watch the bag will you?!" I squeak taking an alert step away from him.

"Oh sorry Catalie, didn't realise it was that heavy. Enjoy the lecture?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yea like a dog enjoys doing a cat" I sigh, George laughs at my response and I join in not quite believing what I just said. George walks me to my brother's car. Luscious offers him a lift home but weirdly George refuses and walks on home waving us a good-bye. I open the front passenger door whilst waving George good-bye with a puzzled look across my face. The smell of fresh leather happily greeted me when I sit into the seat, Luscious has put on the seat warmers causing my back to be covered in goose bumps of warmth and pleasure.

"Thought you might be cold" comments Luscious mockingly "Wonder why George didn't want a lift home with us, he adores this thing. Do you know he's always wanted a lift in this thing since the day I drove up to school in it?".

" Yea I do actually Luscious. You told me what he thought of the entire jeep that day when you picked me up after you mitched last period…wait a minute you said "wanted" that's past tense right?" Luscious nodded at my grammar change "As in he doesn't want a lift in the Lexus any more? What's with the sudden change in greed?" I ask confused. George is the kind of boy who will push himself to the limits to achieve what he wants. I remember him saying he's saving up to buy his own Lexus RX400 a week after seen Luscious's.

"Because he's got his own Lexus RX400, that's why Catalie" informs Luscious calmly "but it's only a 1.4 litre engine and its second hand whilst this is a 2.0 litre engine and new off the top range, mine can easily out do his any day and its emo black which doesn't suit the kid at all!." finished Luscious with a chirp of pride.

"You know reading people's minds all the time is rather rude Luscious, where's your sense of mystery?" I whisper at him even though I know we're safe to talk about our abilities within the Lexus.

"And you know being able to snap people into pieces within their minds is rather rude Catalie, where's your sense of a challenge?" he snickers back turning on the engine of the car roaring it to life,

scaring a few freshmens behind us.

"Do you mind not scaring freshmens Luscious? How was gym last period anyway?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"What do you think? All the guys wore shorts way too tight with shirts way too big and the cheerleaders forgot about underwear again spending the entire period "stretching" trying to impress the guys. Oh and our teacher is a bald git who would be better suited at the Devil's right hand side. All in all it was a pain in the arse period! How was your's?" he asks rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Worse than your's surprisingly. I may have to skip a few biology lessons for the rest of my school life."

"Why's that then sis?"

"Next lesson we're doing a blood types assessment and I am guessing that involves using blood so I am mitching the next load of Biology lessons" I tell him sternly.

"What?! You haven't got a lust for blood yet. I am sure you'll be fine" he says tapping my shoulder while driving the car.

"Actually I have. Last night in my nightmare I was a half-vampire and…and…and…and I bit someone, when I woke up I was covered in blood." I hang my head in shame waiting for Luscious to begin lecturing me over self control.

"Was it someone you know?" is all he asks.

"Elizabeth" I whisper

"Better than I could have expected!" he bellows smiling like a ginger cat.

"What?! What could be worse than killing my best fried for her blood!?" I scream.

"Killing your sister for her blood." he looks at me, forgiveness fills his eyes "I've had that nightmare Catalie and it was worse for me that it was for you. I ripped you to shreds, your head came off like a bottle top. I woke up once I realised what I'd done. When I woke up your blood was stained all over me, under my fingernails, everywhere. I ran into your room to see if what had happened to me meant something worse for you. You have no idea how worried I was, but when I saw you sleeping like a baby I almost fainted with relief." his fists are clenched on his steering wheel, I fear he's gonna break it in two. "The reason I'm telling you this is so that you know that you can come to me with anything and everything no matter what the problem is. You'll always have me there for support no matter what the issue…even if you decide to live as a werewolf." he smiles at me letting go of the steering wheel. We laugh and for a while everything seems like magic.

"Thanks Luscious. I mean it thanks. I am glad to have my brother by my side" my nose wrinkles "even if he does stink! Don't you know how to use a shower anymore? Geese!" I put my hand under my nose to lessen the stench.

"Showers in the guy's gym are bust. We did have to choice to shower with the girls but I turned it down obviously."

"I swear to God Luscious sometimes you act so gay!"

"Yea right! I'd rather stink than be butt naked with some soon to be porn start cheerleader thank you" he pulls a stuck up face and I can't help but laugh.

Luscious continues to drive for another thirty minutes, we live rather far from Handerward and my friends for the simple reason of security and secrecy. Luscious turns the car down a lane which to any human appears to lead to a dead-end. Trees and bushes cover the area arching over to form a shelter for drives concealing us from the bright sun and the clear blue sky. I catch a glimpse of a red squirrel scampering its way up a tree and a rabbit burrowing itself a home. Birds tweet and chirp as they fly by on the wind's waves. I open the sun window of the Lexus and inhaul deeply the fresh air of the outside world. We continue to drive down the lane and eventually slow down in front of a manor house. Its big grey walls greet us welcomingly. Windows, double the size of normal windows, dot the great house. Luscious parks the Lexus besides a midnight black Jeep Cherokee and a Green Porsche Carrera GT. I know instantly what those cars mean.

"Wow mum and dad are home!" I yell rushing from the car leaving Luscious to get our school stuff.

"I leap through the wooden doors, happiness bubbling within me. Our parents had been away on work for the past two weeks. Our dad is psychology professor at the Handerward University and he had been on a class trip to Canada as a treat for the class who passed the psychology paper with flying colours. Our mum is a doctor at the local hospital and has been away on a conference in Oklahoma. Luckily since dad is a werewolf he doesn't have to worry about his skin going weird in the light and mum is of werewolf decent so that's not a problem either and because they both have werewolf blood they don't have to worry about out ageing the other by miles. But to be honest I don't really know why Luscious's skin doesn't go all weird in the sunlight. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later on.

As soon as I've stepped foot in the hall way I am bombarded by Howard who forces me to the ground and begins to slobber me in dog drool.

"Howard get off of me you over grown fur ball!" I order him ruffling his fur.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Family truths

"Howard if you don't get off of me I am going to replace you with a cat!" I threaten the dog. He jumps off of me and sits patiently at my side while I drag myself off of the floor and wipe the dog drool off of my face. "Good boy, now where are mum and dad?" I ask him. I gets up and walks towards the kitchen. Because I have werewolf blood within me I can communicate with Howard, mum and dad can have an entire conversation with him whilst Luscious finds it hard since he became a vampire and lost him werewolf blood. I follow the Labrador and entire the kitchen finding my mum cooking and my dad at the kitchen reading the paper.

"Dad how come you're not helping mum out with the cooking?" I ask disturbing his reading. I scratch behind Howard's ear thanking him, I go and put on an apron and go help mum with the cooking.

"Because your father burnt the food I asked him to make" says mum throwing dad a typical I-can't-trust-you-with-anything look.

"What?! You asked, I helped, it just didn't meet your standards dear." says my dad retuning to his paper.

My mum is so beautiful she could be a Goddess. Her name is Luwiza, spelt an ancient werewolf way. Her hair is cut short and is a shade of mystic red that touches the top of her back. Her eyes are an unusual moss green and her cheeks are so cute shaded with a hint of the colour of new tomatoes. She isn't that short, she reaches my roughly my chin and she goes to the gym about twice a week so she's really fit. My mum is wearing her cream summer dress and dolly shoes. Her ocean blue apron is way too big for her going down to her ankles.

I know it may sound wrong but my dad is stupidly hot for a dad! His name is Carlos, surprisingly a famous werewolf name. His hair is faded blonde and he spikes it up in the middle, for an old dude he can totally pull it off! His eyes are emerald green, he has a dark blonde goatee which drives the hell out of me! He also goes to the gym twice a week with my mum so he's also fit! Unfortunately they won't let me go to the gym until I turn. Dad is much taller than me, him and Luscious are nearly the same height, dad is just three inches taller than Luscious. He is wearing his cowboy shirt undone with a white top underneath showing off his six-pack chest and a pair of old jeans with his brown working boots.

"Mmm smells lush mum. Bolognaise?" I ask inhaling the fumes of the cooking.

"Of course dear." she giggles smiling. Cooking always sooths mum no matter what mood she's in.

Luscious walks into the kitchen and plonks himself down next to dad and takes the sports section of the paper from him and begins to read.

"Thanks for helping me with the stuff Catalie." he says sarcastically.

"Your welcome dear brother." I answer him smugly. He shakes his head and continues to read the paper.

Once we've all sat down at the table dad dishes out the Bolognaise and Howard digs into his doggy food by my side. His munching is so noisy I can't even heard myself think.

_You__'ve got to tell them! _the voice inside my head screams at me. It's been screaming the same thing at me for two years since my thirteenth birthday party every time the whole family is sitting at the table. _You've got to tell them about maturing faster! They need to know!_

"Piss off!" I hiss quietly at myself.

"I beg your pardon Catalie?! What did you just say?!" I look up and see my mum glaring down at me with eagle's eyes.

_You can either tell them the truth or lie and get into trouble, TELL THEM THE TRUTH!_

"I was talking to myself mum" I squeak.

"What kind of person swears at themselves?" she questions still eyeing me suspiciously.

"Really Catalie? Wow! Didn't know maturing early also affected that." laughs Luscious. I shoot him a disgusting look and he just shrugs his shoulders "Shouldn't have been thinking about it if you didn't want me to know it Catalie, you know that." he smiles.

"I hope you sleep on a stake tonight you bloodsucker!" I yell at him throwing a meatball at his head.

"Enough from both of you! Now Catalie tell me what Luscious is talking about this instant!" he bellows.

_Time to revile all _the voice commands.

"Fine" I sigh "on my thirteenth birthday Edward and Bella were talking to me about my nightmares"

"You shouldn't have started experiencing nightmares until you turned fifteen" dad interrupts.

"But I am maturing faster than you did dad, faster than Luscious did! Grampa Edward believes I will face the decision when I turn sixteen and that I will then freeze in time nearing my seventeenth birthday. If grampa Edward is correct then I have roughly three months left until my decision and then I turn." I end, an uncomfortable silence fills the kitchen. "Happy now?!" I bark at myself.

_Very!_ Luckily they all ignore my outburst barking.

"Sixteen? But…but…you're too young! You're supposed to turn at the age of seventeen when you could afford to take time off school because you will have done enough extra work to gain your grades. Carol what should we do?" mum asks dad. Worry starts to spread across her face and for once in my life I wish I wasn't born.

"We carry on. Just like we always have. Now we have a better idea of when Catalie will turn so we can now better prepare the basement and -"

"Basement?! You're gonna lock me away like some animal?!" I scream at dad.

"Basement, yes. Lock away, no. The basement is that best place because it is where the less amount of damage will happen. But all three of us will be there to help you though it. You will never be alone, not in the nightmare, not in the process, not in the end. Both me and your mother will be in the nightmare helping you and keeping you safe. Luscious will be on the outside trying to control you while you're unconscious making your decision. I promise." dad gives me the I-will-keep-this-promise gaze.

I sigh and let my head hang. Mum rests her hand on my shoulder and smiles at me assumingly. Luscious just throws back the meatball I originally threw at him. I laugh and they join in. The meal carries on like nothing every happened. Man I love this family!

_Told you to tell them didn__'t I?_

I nod my head and just smile to myself. Then I realize that Luscious can't read my mind.

"Hay! Luscious how did you know what I was thinking about? You can't read my mind!" I give him a puzzled look, he just smiles.

"Simple. You were mumbling something whilst you slept last night about maturing fast and hard choices to be made. I assumed the hard choices were because of the decision and the maturing is because you're a girl. Simple like Catalie." he raises his chin showing how proud he is from putting a mind puzzle together without his abilities for once.

I shake my head and continue eating my food. The conversation turns to the school day and how dad thinks our principal is stuck up his own arse.

I help mum clear up the table afterwards. She stops and eyes me suspiciously.

"Catalie, why did you swear at yourself earlier?" she asks still eyeing me.

Shit! Okay, I can either tell her the truth and be sent to a nut house or I can lie to her and still get sent to a nut house. I think my voice has gone. Right, guess I am gonna have to tell the truth, just hope my voice isn't too much of a squeak she doesn't mistake me for a mouse.

"Umm…I know this will sound crazy but…there's this voice in my mind and it was telling me to tell you guys about what grampa Edward told me." I croaked. Great so instead of sounding like a mouse I sound like a frog. I wait for my mum to grab the phone and ring the local nut house. I stare at her reaction. She puts the plates back down onto the table, smiles and shakes her head. I lead my head to the left. What is wrong with my mum? Her daughter is hearing voices in her head!

"Dear you can relax. Hearing voices in your head is nothing to this family! Dear in about three months you are going to turn into something that, to many people, should not exist! Hearing voices is nothing to worry about, in fact I think that voice is your intuition kicking in." she hugs me reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Really, really Catalie. Anything else you wish to get off your mind now whilst we are here baby?" she asks letting go of me.

"Well, there is one thing but…I am scared of your answer" I confess.

"Catalie baby, I am your mother, I will never scare you so long as I can help it. Now what is your problem?" she nudges me at my sides and I giggle playfully. I pull myself together and ask her a question I have always wanted answered.

"How does it feel that both you and dad are werewolves but you raise a vampire?" I ask, refusing to make eye contact with her. There is a long horrible silence in which I wish someone would run in and stab me through my still beating heart. My mum sighs and my head shoots up to hear her answer.

"In some ways it is magical because this has brought to tribes together in peace finally. But in other ways it is the most difficult thing to do as a mother. To raise your son to be opposite of everything you ever wanted him to be. Both me and your father love your brother immensely, but there are many things your father wishes he could teach your brother but cannot because he is not a werewolf. And plus sometimes your brother stinks up the house! Luckily for you, you cannot smell it but me and your father will try not to spend too much time around Luscious because of his scent. But I guess in the end…*sigh*…I wouldn't change him for the world. As long as he is happy with his decision then I am happy for him." she looks at me and smiles the typical mummy smile. "There is another thing on your mind isn't there Catalie?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Mother's intuition"

"Well its a very good intuition mum because you're right. So what you're saying is you still love Luscious even though he's a vampire?" I ask

"Of course"

"What would you like my decision to be?" I ask, this time keeping eye contact with her to make sure she doesn't lie.

"Why is it I believe this is not going to be answered by "As long as you are happy so am I"?" she asks. I nod my head and she sighs once more. "Very well Catalie. I would prefer your decision to be to become a werewolf obviously, but if you wish to become a vampire then become a vampire. Do not let my wanting cloud your choice Catalie." she says sternly. "Speaking of which have you experienced life as a vampire yet?"

"Yea I have actually, being accurate it was last night and I have never been so scared in my entire life! I have also experienced life as a werewolf but that was on the night I learnt of my second ability and for some reason I didn't fully change into a werewolf. That was also the night Luscious experienced life as a vampire" I shudder at the memory.

"Hmm, yes I remember the morning after that nightmare. You would not let yourself stay around Luscious by yourself for too long, also in the morning I found every candle lit and water from the taps running up the taps instead of falling out from them." she says raising her eyebrows.

"That wasn't my fault! I hadn't gotten used to my new ability yet you know that!" I tell her louder than I should.

"Of course I know that Catalie. Mother's intuition remember?" she taps her temple and raises both her eyebrows. I shake my head and a yawn escapes my throat. I suddenly feel very tired.

"Hay mum what time is it?"

"Nearing 8:30."

Another yawn escapes my now sore throat "Okay. I am gonna have an early night tonight. See you in the morning mum." I hug her and kiss her good night and then drag myself to my room. The stairs seem to take forever even though I took them in twos.

Once I manage to open my door I drag myself over to my wardrobe and change out of my clothes into my pyjama shorts and top. I throw myself onto my bed and draw my blanket over my now freezing body. I cuddle up to Howard who has followed me up to my room and is now laying on my bed. His blonde fur feels snug under my head, he sighs a long doggy sigh and begins to snore quietly. My body begins to shake and change in temperature from insanely freezing to insanely boiling. I can feel myself going unconscious and what this nightmare will in tale. Before I fall under the spell of my nightmares I whisper a single word into Howard's ear that causes him to shake.

"Werewolf."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Werewolf

My eyes snap open and I jump onto my feet without thinking. The air around me rustles up my back and trees surrounding me shake their branches violently. Something is coming and it isn't gonna be pretty. The air wraps itself around me. I gaze down to see I am once again wearing just my black bra and a pair of black leggings, another pair are wrapped around my leg ankle and a sports shirt is wrapped around my right. The scar caused by Luscious nearly three years ago is now very visible on my chest even though it had disappeared nearly two days after it was caused. Curiosity fills my mind as I trace the scar with my index finger. The ocean crashes behind me and I swiftly turn to face a creature so foul I cover my nose with my hand and close my eyes hoping to avoid it's stench for as long as possible. Minutes of silence drop countlessly between us. After a while I slowly drop my hand, open my eyes and examine the creature. There is roughly fifty yards between us. I focus closer on it and realise it is a he, and an amazingly hot he for that matter!

His ginger fly away hair blows freely in the air but it also appears to be in control of where it goes in the air. His chequered cow boy shirt is unbuttoned letting me view his six pack in its full glory, each abe glows in the setting sun's light. In fact his entire body is sparkling diamonds in the sun's setting light. His jeans are torn at a number of points letting diamond skin catch my eyes. His feet are bare and sparkle matching the rest of his body. I look back up at his eyes, they are shaded deadly red, I in fact can't see their irises due to the redness of his eyes. He smiles widely at me letting a row of razor sharp fangs glisten powerfully at me.

I tilt my head slightly to the right as a friendly smile stretches across my face. He leans his head back and laughs viciously.

"You have not figured out what I am yet have you werewolf child?" he asks meeting my gaze harshly.

A growl rushes from my throat. I crouch into the werewolf attack position. "Vampire!" I spit.

"Correct…dog"

"Bloodsucker! How dare you-" I begin to shake and I turn my eyes to the ground trying to control myself. My hands form fists and grab dry dirt scattered on the ground. I gasp for air beckoning it to my mouth but it stays far from me. I try to stand but crumbly back down to the ground before I even straighten my legs.

"Just give in dog. Become what you really are. Become filth. Become your fate. Join them, turn tail and run. You are nothing dog! Do you hear me? NOTHING! Your existance is a disgrace to…" his words begin to get lost over the ringing within my ears. I scream at my top level hurting both my voice and body. My hands clasp over my ears, but his voice still wriggles through. "…scum! Fight! Be the dog you are, be the filth you are! Fight dog, fight and dead!…" I slam my eyes shut and scream once more. I can feel my vocal cords squeaking together, morphing into another shape and as I scream the noise forcing its way through I aching throat changes, it is no longer a scream from a scared little girl but a howl from a freaky mutant girl. I open my eyes and the view around me is different. It is still the same location but I can see every little detail. My head shoots up, I peer into his eyes and I can clearly see his black irises in the centre on the red. He is still insulting me but no longer shouting, in fact the insulting has turned into encouragement "…that's it dog turn, yes! Perfect! Let it consume you, turn into your true self!" Pain inflames ears, I can feel them growing upwards. They form points and grow wider, I howl once more, this time at him. I wish he would just shut up! I can't calm down with him acting like the school bully. Wait! A way to end a bully is to over power them. Right if he wants to fight I'll give him a cage fight! I let go of myself and taking example from the vampire encourage myself to change into a werewolf. My arms pull inwards and pulse, they grow dramatically in length, growing new muscles and my legs lock in place nearing where they touch when you bend your legs. Muscles grow from them stretching my skin. I nuzzle my head into my chest trying to fight the pain that now consumes my entire body. A weird feeling clouds my mind as I muzzle into my chest. And that is what's clouding my mind, nuzzling. I was just in agonizing pain and now I am nuzzling calmly into my chest, what's happened? The pain has disappeared, calm is now inside me and my chest feels funny. I look down and see clear silver fur covering my body and streaks of ice white fur in between the silver. I stare at where my hands should be and realise they're paws. I raise the left paw, yea that's my paw alright, a scare runs through the middle of the underneath of the paw. A scar which has never seemed to heal, I got it when I was two and got hold of Luscious's pen knife. I set the paw down onto the ground and notice black claws appearing from where my fingers should be. I look forward and see a black rock in my way, I try to swat it away with my paw and feel a wince of pain when my paw collides with the black rock, the black rock wriggles and I feel confused.

_That__'s your nose you half-dummy werewolf!_

I growl harshly at my inner voice about to tell it to shut up when the vampire interrupts me rudely.

"Well, well, well, glad to see you survived your transformation dog. Now, let's see how you fight with your new body." he beckons me forward with his hand but I stay where I am. What? Does this vampire think I am that stupid?! "Very well dog if you won't come to me then I'll come to you." he throws himself forward landing a metre in front of my face and swipes for my face. I dodge his hand easily and attack his leg throwing myself onto him forcing him to the ground. I wish I knew what this freaks name is so that I can learn how to spell it correctly for his grave stone!

"My name? Very well, you may call me Frederick James young Catalie. And my name will not be engraved onto any grave stone any time soon let me assure you of that." he pushes me off of him easily and I smash against a nearby tree, pain erupts from my back and I scream in agony. I force myself to my feet and clear my head quickly. Okay, so this guy is a mind reader. Shit! So I've got to confuse him but how? "You can't young one. What ever you are thinking I know it before you even speak it!" he bellows slowly walking towards me. Shit! Now what? Where is my mum when I need her? Her intuition are amazing! Intuition? Ohmygod I love my mum!

Without thinking I lunge myself once more at Frederick's leg, he grabs the scruff of my neck and throws me near the cliff's edge. He clicks his neck and stretches his arms. I jump back on my feet and charge at his chest whilst he is unfocused. It works! Both him and I hit the ground hard sending shudders through my fur. Okay, whilst he's temporarily down I have a chance to figure out a plan. This guy is good because he knows what I am going to do before I do it. Take away his advantage, his only style of fighting and he's left at a disadvantage. If I blur my mid with nonsense and fight on instinct and intuition alone then his mind will become blurred and he will be left at a lose. Right, blur my mind. Why do I only now find that hard? Shit! Why can't this guy be just as boring as Mr. Jones my mathematics teacher? Perfect!

Frederick pushes me off of him and claps graciously. He nods in my direction and a growl of anger rips from my chest.

"Clever young one, very clever! Attack without thinking and take away my advantage. Let me inform you though that you aren't the first to try this method of fighting with me. Word of advice, they all think in the end. I force them into a position where they will have no other choice but think to try and escape. That will happen to you. I will force you into that position. And when I have this fight will end…and so will your life!" he finishes and takes a strong step forward.

I laugh a wolf laugh, Frederick stops walking and looks at me curiously. I lock his gaze and bare my teeth fiercely. I just wish I could talk because this would be the perfect time to quote my drama teacher. I am about to bark the quote at him when air swoops down my open mouth and fire rages within my throat. The sensation it causes is magical, my throat tingles for a few minutes, the fire senses and the air escapes through my nose.

What on Earth was that all about? I think to myself.

_The elements changing your vocal chords. You can speak human English now so please do me a favour and quote Mr.D and throw this guy__'s ego into the ground!_

My pleasure! I answer within my mind

"Do you really think I am that stupid bloodsucker?! Of course people will have tried that method of fighting on you before. They are fools if they haven't! But, quoting my drama teacher Mr. Daniels "You may create an idea thinking it is new but truth be it will have been done before in the past. Never think it hasn't. All you can ever do is develop on the past and create your own version of the idea." and that is exactly what I plan to do with this on!" I bark and run towards him. Confusion still scatters his face. Perfect. Now to put my developed idea into action. Lets figure out what 3624 divided by 2017 is.

Frederick regains his posture just in time to dodge my charge at him. He jumps highly into the air and lands softly on his feet. I rapidly halt and turn to face him.

"1.796727814." hisses Frederick glaring me in the eyes.

"Oh thanks" I chirp "that's my maths homework done."

"What?! You're in a fight with a vampire and all you can think about is maths homework dog?!" he questions.

"Yep. Well like my parents say "Your grades are important and maths is a key grade for getting a job." I wouldn't want to disappoint my parents now would I?" I ask rhetorically. Speaking of which I wonder what my parents are up to right now? Bet my dad is down the shed building and mum is probably watching _The Jerry Springer Show._

Frederick pounces forward and rips at my face. I scream in agony as blood trickles down my face leaving a scarlet pattern behind it. Frederick traces the pattern down my face holding me down with his spare hand. He flicks the blood into my eyes, I close them quickly avoiding the blood. Frederick snickers menacingly. He grabs me by the scruff of my neck and hurls me into the cliff wall. My back smashes into the cliff wall, I land on my front heavily on the ground. Frederick smashes down on my back. My head shoots up from the pain, my body goes numb and my eye lids close unwillingly.

_Open your eyes kid! Open them or die, your choice but frankly I__'d rather live for a while longer_.

Huh?

_You are unconscious kid. The bastard slammed down full force on your back. Just please open your eyes kid. I am begging you to! I can__'t loose you! Not now!_

Am I imagining this or does that sound like Luscious? I focus on the voice waiting for it to sound again but instead of hearing the pleading voice I hear feet scurrying around me. My eyes shake within their sockets. I use all of my strength to open them. It takes a while but they slowly raise showing me where I lay. The view is blurry and I can't make out much detail. A person is throwing brown lines into a pile, I think the person is Frederick. I raise my head and see an orange blob on top of the person. Yep, that's Frederick. Green triangles with brown bottoms circle around us. Grey, hairy lines lay in front of me. I shake my head getting annoyed by the crap vision from my eyes. I close them for a moment and then re-open them with a much better view. The person is definitely Frederick and the brown lines are twigs, the pile of them is huge! From this level it looks like a mountain almost. The green and brown images circling us both are trees. The grey, hairy lines are my paws.

_Just stay down for a while longer but keep one eye open on Frederick._

Remind me why I am listening to you?

_Because if you don__'t you are going to die! And remember any injures you sustain in this world you keep in the real world._

Fine! Now how long until I can move and get the hell out of here?

_Right about__…NOW!_

On the voice's command I jump onto my paws and search quickly for an escape route. He head shoots around me looking rapidly but I can't find a single escape route in sight!

The trees are circling us both fully with a number of trees torn down and thrown on the floor creating a high wall of wood. I can unfortunately tell that the wall is way too high for me to jump, even in my werewolf form. Frederick jumps in front of me causing me to run from my fur from shock. He grabs my right paw and hurls me against one of the wood walls.

"Told you I would get you into this position dog." he spits.

God he's right. Why was I so stupid?! Now what can I do?

_Listen to me._

"What?" I ask, not meaning to say it aloud.

Frederick slams me to the ground snapping my right paw in two. I howl in pain. "Are you deaf or what you dirty mutt?" he calmly asks.

Well, I've got a conversation going on in my head so you are kind of droned out a bit bloodsucker.

_Listen kid this dork can__'t hear me so from now on its me thinking and you doing got that?_

"Crystal clear" I say answering both the voice and Frederick.

"Good, now down to business." Frederick runs too fast for me to register, within seconds he's on the other side of the circle. "Try and escape dear Catalie." he nudges.

Fine! He wants a fight then I'll give him a fight. Just as I am about to head butt him between the legs a hole in the wall catches my eyes. I turn my attention to the hole. It is rather small but I could wriggle my way through it and be out of here. If I land about a metre in front of it I can propel myself through it with hopefully enough strength or I could stay here and fight bloodsucker butt. I decide to choose the lesser of the choices. I crouch down and push off strongly from my hind legs. Before I even get within touching distance of the hole Frederick appears in front of me, grabs my chest and hurls me in the opposite direction landing harshly into a tree. I slump to the floor winded and beaten. Frederick strides over, snaps off a branch thicker than both my paws and slams it down into my defenceless back. I howl in agony, tears swell up in my eyes but I blink them back, yes I am beaten but I won't give this vampire the extra satisfaction of seeing me cry. He smashes the branch down onto the base of my back causing me unimaginable pain. Frederick throws the branch to one side and raises his hands so his knife like nails glisten beautifully in the yellow sun.

I sigh gratefully, close my eyes and hope that it won't take long for death to consume me.

_How greedy are you?_

What?!

_You give up now and you will be hurting every one you love. Luscious. Mum. Dad. All of your friends. And just because you can__'t be asked to get up and fight!_

Look, I've tried my best. I just can't win with this guy. I am sorry. Now leave me to die!

_You can__'t win you are right. You can't win by yourself. But you can win with my help now get the fuck off of the ground, shut the fuck up and listen to what I say. _

But…

_Don__'t question me kid. We work as a team. My thinking your instincts and intuition. NOW GET UP DOG!_

At the sound of being called a dog everything seems to click into place. Me laying down here is me being greedy. I am going to hurt all those I love because of my lack of confidence in myself. When all of this is over I have so got to have a word with my brother-sounding inner voice.

"You ready to die dog?" asks Frederick with a grin the size of the Mississippi painted across his face.

"Not quite yet Freddy." I laugh and let my inner voice guide me.

_Get on your feet and head butt him where it hurts._

"My pleasure!" I yell and charge at Frederick. He goes to grab my head but I duck just in time and throw my entire weight behind my head and hit him right between his legs. I thrust myself back quickly and watch Frederick fall to the ground in agony.

"For a dead guy it looks like you're still pumping something." I state and gallop over him like a show horse. "Okay, now what?" I ask the voice.

_Turn around quickly and hit the floor._

I turn around and see Frederick on his feet and gaining speed heading right for me. I drop to the ground and acting on my instincts as well as the voice I thrust my hind legs high into the air just as Frederick is flying overhead sending him crashing into the dirt covered floor.

_Good kid. Now run like a mutt over to that hole and wriggle free before this dick wakes up._

"No." I state heading in the direction of the fallen vampire.

_No?! Kid this guy wants to kill you and you decide to throw away your chance to escape?_

Ignoring the voice I carry on towards Frederick one paw at a time. I halt roughly two meters from his lifeless hand.

"Why do you want to kill me Frederick?" I ask. I leave him a few minutes to respond but when no words escape his lips I nudge him lightly with my front paw but still no response.

_Listen kid you__'d better do as I say as get the hell outta' here while you have the chance!_

"Fine!" I bark at myself "But you've got some explaining to do later on. Deal?" I ask seriously.

_Deal_

Once the voice has muttered the word I turn tail on the vampire and run as fast as I can to the hole. I dive through head first and have to wriggle my big wolf sized butt out of the hole in the end. I come out into a large deserted clearing. I half expect vampires to ambush me but after a while of standing still I figure no to the vampire ambush.

A howl from a distance catches my ears and my head turns east to the sea focusing on the howl. The wolf is too far a distance away for me to fully hear their cry, I begin to turn back and run home when an idea hits me.

"Wind of the forest, I call to you. Send the cries of the fallen to my ears so I may help them gain peace." I command seriously. I don't expect anything to happen but as soon as the command has left my lips the howl becomes louder and seems to be coming from right in front of my face. The tune of the howl sounds so familiar but before I can match it to a face the howling cuts out. I wait for it to start again but with no success.

I run in the direction of my home with all of my might. The howl still circling inside my head ringing my ears. I near the end of my run when I can finally put a face and a name to the howl of a lost one.

"Mum?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Pain**

**I awake screaming and thrashing all around me. I don't know where I am or if I am in any danger but I refuse to take that chance.**

**A pair of ice cold hands clutch themselves around my chest trying to still me but I continue to lash out at my surroundings. One of the cold hands releases itself from my chest and wraps itself around my mouth drowning out my screams. Fear begins to creep up my spine when a whisper tickles my ears.**

"**Catalie. Calm. Cool. Collected."**

"**Luscious. Loyal. Lucky. Likeable." I answer ending the screams and bringing my body under control. **

**Once Luscious is sure of my control he slowly releases me from the grizzly bear vice of his arms. He turns me so that our eyes meet, his hazel rings around his iris remind me of pools of gold. He opens his arms and I embrace him instantly loving his hugs and having him for an older brother. He kisses the top of my head and blows softly letting his cold heart loving breath wash comfortably over my head. I squeeze him tighter knowing I can't hurt him. He rubs his hand up and down my back soothing me gently. After a long time of silence which I wish would never end Luscious sighs and rests his head on top of mine.**

"**Triple C's of Catalie. They still work after all this time. I think the last time I had to say them was the night you gained your ability to mentally harm creatures. Man that was a rough night! Do you remember it?" he asks breathing on my head once more.**

**All I could do is nuzzle myself deeper into his body while tears of pain trickle down my warm cheeks. "Yes" is all I mutter in response to his answer, I hate that night. I had caused my big brother so much pain. The one person who has never deserted me, the one person I've ran to over a broken heart, over ended friendships. The one person I've ran to when I was scared to tell mum and dad my school grade. The one person who I would kill for anything was nearly the first person I killed.**

**I was only seven when it happened. Luscious was thirteen and looking after me while our parents went out for a meal. Thirteen may seem like a young age to care for your baby sister for the night but due to our families discipline Luscious had the respect and discipline levels of a thirty year old.**

**Both me and my brother were sitting on the sofa watching **_**The Simpsons **_**when it first hit. And I mean hit physically not metaphorically. The pain from the hit was stupid and immense at the same time.**

"**Arghh!" I wretched between clenched jaws. My arms were wrapped around my waist as though I was afraid I would break in two without them. Luscious was by my side in a vamp-second.**

"**Catalie what's wrong?" he asked calmly.**

"**I dunno…arghh…I think I am gonna hurl!" I screamed doubling over in pain.**

**Luscious never left my side but a bucket appeared in front of me and I curled my hands around it hoping I was just experiencing a nasty bug. Luscious never took his hands from my shoulders until it happened.**

**Wave after wave of screams erupted from my throat as hit after hit targeted my chest. Pain consumed me. Ringing controlled my ears, I could just make out Luscious's voice. Darkness filled my sight and numbness caused my hands to slip away from my chest. **

"**Please make it stop brother." I whimpered, the pain felt like my head was going to explode.**

"**Don't worry sister the pain will end soon." he assured me still not leaving my side.**

"**What's…arghh…what's happening.?!" I screamed, another wave of pain attacking me.**

"**You're getting your ability. It will be over soon I promise." he whispered in my ear "Just hold on please, mum and dad will be home soon don't worry."**

"**Call them ple-" I screamed so load smashing the glass vase containing a bunch of roses near us. Water pours onto Luscious's back who covered me and was pierced by the broken glass. A grunt of pain comes from Luscious who continued to cover me. His arms moved on top of mine and pull them back around my chest where he kept them there.**

"**I'm not leaving you Catalie just so I can call them. Forget it!" he yelled making his voice clear in my ears. I tried to argue with him but pain silenced me and his grip around my chest tightened as tears streamed down my face.**

**A scream too loud for normal humans ripped through my throat as an explosion began from within me. Power surged through my veins. My mind shattered in two as my ability was born. The pain instantly left my body. The ringing stopped and my sight grew back showing me more detail of the world than I could have ever imagined. Power rippled off of my being. I felt like I could do anything. Destroy countries with a single thought. Crush human with a snap of my fingers. Shame that was true. The power began to control me instead of me controlling it. The power began to bleed into my mind. My face contorted in pain as I began to think differently. The actual thought of crushing humans and destroying countries became appealing to me, like ice cream to some who's lactose intolerant. They want it so badly but know its too dangerous, but then something is given to them that takes that danger away and all they want is that ice cream. To let the power touch my lips. Trickle down my hot throat. My eyes bulge from its delicious taste. Steal every last drop of it from everyone. My mouth began to water at the thought. At the feeling I would get from the power.**

**I began to let the power win. Willing it to control me just so that I had claim over it's taste. The power became my drug. My unlimited drug! As long as it ruled I would be given my shot whenever I wished.**

**It jumped at the opportunity to rule such a weak and young creature such as myself. I clawed its way to my heart. It struggled to overwhelm my heart as easily as it did my mind. I became angry at myself and commanded the force around my heart to drop, letting the power lash out at it with no thought of what would happen next. **

**Luscious grunted in excruciating pain increasing his grip around me.**

**Reality suddenly punched my square in the face. The force around my heart was my guarding brother and I was letting myself kill him without hesitation.**

**I began to will Luscious's force to strengthen, using my newly found strength to help him.**

**Luscious fell to the floor letting another grunt of pain rip from his throat nearly crushing me underneath him. I yelled in shock. He instantly rolled onto his back trying to protect him. I clasped my hands onto his and ripped his off of me. He tried to resist but the pain was too much for him. He curled up like a baby trying to hide his pain from my slights.**

**My head shot around the room, faster than my body could, trying to find who had attack my brother thinking of the quickest way to kill the assailant. **

**Luscious tried to speak but was left whining in pain. I was by his side instantly assuring him he was going to be okay but he wriggled away from me. Fear screamed from within me as tears of hurt ran down my face. **

**I WAS THE REASON FOR HIS PAIN!**

**The thought made me want to die. The power laughed at my realisation and forced me to kneel over Luscious's body. The power wanted me to kill my own brother!**

"**Its okay sis.." squeaked Luscious, grab his gut with too much force to reassure me.**

"**If it wants to control me" I spoken, the words filled with nothing but anger and hatred "its gonna be over my dead body."**

**Luscious grabbed my ankle trying to stop me but I kicked his weak hand away and purposefully dug my nails into his arm ripping downwards leaving scarlet lines in my patch. I hated myself for willingly causing him pain but if it kept him away from me for just a few minutes then his pain would be over.**

**Without looking back I stormed over to the kitchen and open the knife draw grabbing hold of the black handled bread knife. The power surged down to my hand commanding I drop the knife. The command was so strong that I nearly did drop the knife but then Luscious's howl of pain rang in my ears and grip only tightened.**

"**Let's see you control a corpse you bloodsucking bitch!" I scream forcing the knife rapidly closer to my heart.**

**Luscious's hand slammed into mine breaking a two of my fingers. He hugged me forcible while I tried to escape his clutch knowing how much pain this was causing him.**

"**Shhh Catalie. Its okay. **_**I'm**_** okay! Now let me work my magic." his grip loosened slightly "I need you to breath and concentrate on my words. Do you think you can do that little sis?" he asked, already knowing my answer.**

**I nodded. Afraid my voice would fail me when I needed to be strong.**

**A weird feeling swept over me. Lessening the power's control over me. It was like being at a train station. I was on the train watching a faceless create run after me as the train pulled out of the station. Part of me wanted to jump off the train into the creatures arms and stay there forever but then Luscious's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and nuzzled my head into his chest leaving the faceless creature running after smoke. **

**Luscious raised a barrier up between me and the every growing power. He rested his chin on my head and sighted with relief as the pain evaporated from his body.**

"**Catalie. Calm. Cool. Collected." he whispered as my vision faded and darkness consumed me.**

**Tears of hurt from recalling the memory raced down my cheeks staining Luscious's shirt.**

"**You forgot Lush." Luscious said confusing me.**

"**Huh?" I blurted looking up from his soaked shirt to meet his stare.**

"**Oh shit! Sorry Catalie! Didn't mean to make you cry sis. Geese I can be such a idiot." he said wiping tears from my eyes. I hug him tighter afraid of loosing him. " Hay, hay, hay. It will take more than my little dorky sister to hurt me and you know it." he sighs**

**I smile up at him. My legs give way under me turning to jelly. Luscious hoists me onto his feet and tightens his grip around me.**

"**You're shatter!" he laughs.**

"**Whatever gave you that impressions?" I ask sarcastically.**

**Luscious shakes his head ignoring my sarcasm and carries me to my bed. He rests me on top of my blanket and squeezes my hand. His lips curl up at the corners letting a smile cover his angel face. He strokes my cheek and breaths his perfect breathe over me. **

"**Faites que le reve devore votre vie. Afin que la vie ne devore pas votre reve." he whispers, his perfect voice carrying over the wind.**

"**English please."**

"**Live your life like your dreams. Don't dream about how life could be."**

"**Easy for you to say. You don't dream!" I hiss. **

**He squeezes my hand tighter. "Which means I don't have to leave my baby sis so she can have another terror nightmare. From now on I spend my nights in here watching over you until you turn. Your own personal guardian angel. Just like I promised." the words echoed in my ears afraid I'd never hear his voice again.**

**Before I am able to ask him what the promise thing is about my eye lids feel as though elephants are sitting on them. I try to fight them. Desperate to ask Luscious. To hear my brother's protective voice once more. I force them to open and catch a glimpse of Luscious closing my eyes with his fingers forcing me to sleep.**

**Git.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Nightmare Knowledge**_

_**I wake to the smell of an English breakfast. My stomach lurches forward making me want to vomit.**_

"_**Drama queen."**_

_**His voice drifts through the air hugging my ears, as I am about to hug him with thanks I remember how he forced me to sleep last night.**_

"_**Git" I hiss. He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders "What was with the promise crap last night by the way?" I ask letting my anger get the better of me.**_

"_**I'm not surprised you don't remember," he strides across my room and stares out of my window almost avoiding my eyes. "the pain was too much for you over the following days of gaining your ability. I refused to leave your side no matter how much pain I had to endure. I still stick by my decision, even though it now means that now when you turn your mind to me will be like Bella's to Edward." sadness fills his voice, tears fill my eyes and overflow instantly. "You struggled to sleep one night. You continued to have constant nightmares. I think it was because I left, my thirst overpowering my brotherly obligation. As soon as I came back and touched your hand the nightmares ended without further irritation. I promised you I would never leave your side at night until you change. I was a fool to break that last night…" he trails off hating himself from within. Now I know why he won't look at me.**_

_**I drag myself off of the bed and stumble towards him. I hate making him feel like this. I have to make him feel like the older sibling fast but how? I stare down at my feet knowing how to achieve the happy feeling. I take one step forward with my left foot and hook my right foot around my left ankle and pull backwards sending me fast towards the floor. Luscious's hands are under me before I can even brace myself for the impact. He lifts me onto his back just like he did when we were younger.**_

"_**You weren't a fool. You were thirsty. In fact you still are! Mum and dad are gonna kick if they see you in this state. You know how they feel about your thirst bro! You know what? I take it back, you are a fool. But you're my brother so I guess that's part of your job." I laugh. Luckily Luscious joins in.**_

"_**Let me redeemed my promise Catalie." he begs.**_

"_**Fine. But only if I can make my own promise afterwards." I nudge.**_

_**He nods gratefully. "I Luscious Jones promise you Catalie Jones that I will hold your hand every night and be with you through every nightmare until you change." he bellows with a rage I've never seen in him before.**_

_**My turn.**_

"_**And I Catalie Jones promise you Luscious Jones that when I do turn if you ever wish to know what I am thinking, I will tell you the truth with no hesitation." strangely the same rage echoes in my words as I speak them. His talk about staying during my nightmares reminds me about the voice and the howl. "I need to speak to mum and dad." I blurt out.**_

_**Luscious sets me down and goes to take out the window to hunt. **_

"_**I need to speak to you also Luscious." I continually blurt. "Do you think you can last a while longer with the thirst?" a pain of hurt brews in my stomach from what I ask him.**_

_**He turns to me and smiles "For my baby sister…I'd take on great-uncle Emmet. A little thirst won't kill me." he smugs and walks down stairs to the family lounge. I drag behind him down the oak wood. **_

_**Thud, thud, thud.**_

**Man I can't wait until I can walk down these stairs as elegantly as the rest of my family. Dang, I hate being the family baby!**

**I follow behind Luscious into the lounge and slum annoyingly into my usual worn-out blood red poofy. Me and dad had added a padded matching back board when I was younger. I'd even asked Luscious to damage it slightly so that it looked equally aged and only something a freak baby like me could love. **

**Luscious nods at mum and dad. I wonder if it ever annoys them that they can't really ask the question without Luscious already having an answer?**

**All three of them then face me and wait for me to speak. **

**Show time.**

"**The Nightmares are getting worse! And not just got me I am guessing?" they all hang their heads in shame. "I'll take that as a yes then. Firstly, mum " her head shoots up instantly "were you in my nightmare last night?"**

"**Yes" she states. She never lied to me and I guess she's not about to begin now?**

"**How?"**

"**You are still part werewolf Catalie and so when you are unconscious I can speak to you through your spirit, your dream-self."**

**I nod now understanding the howl from last night. "But how come you weren't there beside me, why was it only howling you could do last night?"**

"**Luscious did you-" dad begins**

"**Fuck no!" shouts Luscious. I curl deeper into the poofy now scared for dad.**

"**Language Luscious! You aren't too old for a slap just yet young man!" yells dad, quietening Luscious within and instant.**

"**I didn't raise any barrier blocking mum out father." hisses Luscious. Okay now I want to leave. Its never a good thing when Luscious calls dad father.**

"**Dad why weren't you in my nightmare last night?" I ask trying to change the subject.**

"**Me and your mother take it in turns to be with you. Just incase something happens in reality." he looks at me forgetting the previous argument with Luscious.**

"**How long did you leave me alone for last night Luscious?"**

"**Speaking truthfully…all night. My thirst got the better of me, it was only when you began to scream that my worry for you overpowered my thirst. I came right back to your side just before it got out of hand." he hangs his head in shame again avoiding my eyes.**

**So before my head explodes from the new info. Time for a catch up. Fact one: Mum and dad are connected to me in my nightmares. Fact two: Mum and dad take it in turns to be with me in my nightmares. Fact three: Something is stopping mum and dad reaching me in my nightmares. Fact four: they all suffer some form of pain because of my nightmares. There is one more fact missing from that list though. Time to call Luscious out on his promise.**

"**I don't think you actually left me last night Luscious." a smirk curls up at the ends of my lips as Luscious turns to face me.**

**Luscious's red eyes seem to agree with me but the rest of his face is clouded with confusion. "That can't be Catalie. I know I went hunting last night. How could I have done that and have been at your side the same time?" he asks, his brows creasing in the middle.**

"**There's this voice" I confess to them all "inside my head. It's what made me confess about me turning sooner than Luscious did. I never really listened to it fully until then…and last night I couldn't get it to shut up. Thing is…and I dunno if its just me giving it a familiar voice to speak with or what but…it sounds like you Luscious" I say now only looking at him.**

**Luscious instantly turns to mum and dad for advise. "Please tell me you can explain this!" he barks scaring me slightly. **

**Dad has his arms across his chest with a puzzled look upon his face. Mum walks over and scoots her way onto my poofy resting her arm lightly over my shoulders. "Mike?" she asks obviously not knowing the reason behind the voice.**

"**I don't know Jessica. I honestly Don't know. Neither I nor Luscious experienced a guiding voice during the time nearing our change. Luscious?" dad turns to his son and waits.**

"**I have an idea but I don't believe it's the correct answer to the voice."**

"**Our family is not exactly correct Luscious dear." says mum making me burst out laughing.**

"**Do you want to hear the theory or not mutt?" demands Luscious now glaring at me.**

"**Please carry on bloodsucker!" I throw back at him.**

"**When I could sleep me and Catalie would experience the nightmares together. Perhaps…" he trails off rubbing his chin.**

**The suspense is killing me, if he doesn't hurry up its gonna kill him. Literally!**

"…**perhaps we are still connected through her nightmares and my ability." he taps his chin.**

_**FINALLY!**_

"**What?!" I bark out loud ignoring the confused faces now looking at me.**

_**Come on kid you knew that! Geese.**_

"**Catalie what-"dad begins to ask**

"**Not you the voice." I interrupt waving a dismissing hand at them all.**

_**Glad to see you made it back to reality in one piece kid though, got to be said.**_

**That comment takes me off track. I shake my head quickly to remember what I am mad at the voice about.**

"**Why didn't you just tell me the reason behind your existance? And the reason for you sounding like my brother?"**

'_**Cause it was fun to see your face when you were confused is all kid.**_

"**If you don't stop trying to be cocky I swear to God I am going to kill you!" I bark, my voice full of nothing but anger. I stand up off the poofy strengthening my point.**

_**You can't do that kid. It would be suicide. I'm a part of you remember?**_

**I swear to God I just heard a snicker in my head.**

_**Listen kid. Sorry for being a pain but fact time. Fact one, you're never alone in your nightmares. Fact two, only one of your parents can ever be with you at one time. Fact three, Luscious is with you both in reality and in the nightmares. Fact three, all three of them are connected to your nightmare-self, not just your mum and dad. Fact four, your mum and dad only experience the pain because they argue with you sub-conscious.**_

"**Wait a minute. Back up, back up. Why do mum and dad argue with my sub-conscious? And speaking of which. How?" I ask looking like a psycho talking to myself.**

_**I'm your sub-conscious dummy. Your mum and dad feel that I should lower the barrier I hold leaving them with no real entire to your nightmares. Before you start to argue the barrier is kind of a compulsory thing! Once Luscious changed and left your nightmares the barrier was a reflex that I can't lower. Not won't but can't!**_

"**Okay info overload." I mutter as I fall to the floor from exhaustion. Luscious's hands are on me holding me under his wing before I hit the floor. I snuggle into him too tired to fight him tonight from letting me sleep. "Just let it finish fact filing for me. I'll tell you everything it tells me with no interruption." I clue them in on S.C's (sub-conscious. What? I had to give it some form of a name. "The voice" just sounds like a character from a cheesy horror movie.)**

_**Now let me carry on please!**_

"**Fine."**

_**Fact five, Time is short. The change will happen soon. And finally, fact six, your abilities need rendering. Now!**_

"**Can't I at least sleep first?" I beg still in Luscious arms.**

_**Yea, Yea. Sure. Whatever.**_

"**Thank you" I answer sheepishly. **

"**Tomorrow I think we should begin. What do you think Catalie?" asks dad stroking my face and pulling a few stray strands of hair back with the rest of it.**

"**I think I should sleep first. Please?" I ask nearing begging. **

"**Of course princess." answers dad, he bends down and kisses me lightly on my forehead. He walks out of the room up to his and mum's room. Mum jumps up off the poofy, hugs and kisses me and also strides off to bed. **

"**Gonna kick the hay are you then sis? Surprised S.C is letting you!" Luscious says rocking back and forth.**

"**Shut up leech." I squeak as sleep captures me.**

"**Dog." answers Luscious.**

**I send a ball of air to smack him in the back of the head.**

"**Ouch!" yelps Luscious.**

**Ahh…sweet dreams.**


End file.
